With Bankotsu
by Kouga'sGirl4eva
Summary: Inuyasha was being stubborn after being in a battle with Bankotsu, so Kagome left. After wards she meets up with Bankotsu. He stays the night with her after she helped his newly earned wounds. Why is she so nice to him. What will happen? What'll Inu think
1. After the Battle

I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome was walking through the forest muttering to herself about hw Inuyasha was being stubborn. He had gotten into a battle with Bankotsu just moment ago and got inured. Then Kagome offered and then begged for him to let her dress his wounds but noooooo. He, wouldn't hear anything about it. He practically dropped her off his back when he ran because he lost so much blood. So Kagome had had enough.

"Oooooo, that Inuyasha, how dare he be so stubborn all I was trying to do was help. Bt nooo, he had to put on the tough guy act. Well I'm through. He'll probably go run off with that stupid Kikyo now. That dead clay statue. He needs to get a life. And Kikyo needs to stop stealin them."

Kagome kept walking until she came to the edge of a clearing. She went to go walk in, but just as she did in walked Bankotsu. She hid behind a tree so she wouldn't be noticed. He was only human so he couldn't smell her. He was covered in blood and was limping and using his huge halibut Banryu for support. He finally made it across the clearing and sat under a tree just across from Kagome. He began the take of his shirt causing Kagome to blush. Although she didn't turn away. Bankotsu left on his hakama's and looked at his wounds.

"Dang Inuyasha, this is all his fault," he mumbled tearing of a piecing of cloth. He winced at the gash on his side as he wiped away the blood. Kagome winced herself incoherently causing Bankotsu's head to shoot up.

"Who goes there?" he asked trying not to let his pain show. Kagome figured the jig was up since he heard her, so she stepped out from behind the tree. Bankotsu got a surprised look on his face. He grabbed his Banryu and glared in her direction looking past her into the trees.

"Oh, it's just you priestess. Where's that stupid puppy? Is he lookin for another fight?!"

Kagome shook her head and looked at the places where his hakama's were stained. Bankotsu put down his Banryu and went back t dressing his wounds. He winced as he tried to das of the blood inside the gashes that coved his abdomen. Kagome frowned. She never did like it when people were in pain. Well except for Naraku or Kagura and right now Inuyasha. She walked over to him cautiously. Bankotsu stared at her.

"Go away priestess, unless you want to die an early death."

But instead of turning around and walking away like told to do Kagome did the exact opposite. She kept walking and sat down beside Bankotsu like they were old friends or something. Bankotsu was astonished. He just threatened her life and she doesn't even care.

"What?" Kagome asked annoyed.

Bankotsu came out of his little trance and looked at the girl.

"I just told you would kill you if you didn't leave and you still came over here like you were a lost puppy or something. What's the matter with you? Do you have a death wish you want fulfilled?"

Kagome giggled and took her big yellow back pack off her shoulders.

"No, I don't wish to die, I just have a feeling that you wouldn't kill me."

Bankotsu got a confused look. He put his arm down to his side hitting one off the bigger gashes. He winced again sounding like a cobra. Kagome gasped and leaned forward to look at it.

"Oh, Bankotsu look. It's bleeding again. Would you like me to help you dress it?"

Bankotsu ignored the pain and looked up at Kagome with wide eyes.

"You what?"

"Would you like me to help you dress your wounds?"

Bankotsu couldn't figure out why this girl wanted to help him, her enemy. It was so strange.

"Feh, why would you want to help me?"

Kagome shrugged.

"I don't really know. I just have a gut feeling that it's safe to be around you. Plus I guess I am a priestess and it's my duty to help someone who is hurt. That includes you too."

Bankotsu stared at her for a long time and then aloud her to look over his wounds. She took out a white box from her pack. Kagome rubbed some clear sticky cream onto the gashes and scrapes that covered his body. She said that it would help them heal faster. Then she took a roll of cloth like stuff and wrapped at around his abdomen and arms and leg where ever it was needed "OOOWWWW, THAT ONE HURT! WATCH IT YA PRIESTESS." Kagome sighed. Then for the smaller injuries she used sticky cloths that she called band aids. After like 10 minutes he was all patched up. Bankotsu looked over his body with wide eyes.

"Thank you, priestess. Now all my cuts and gashes don't hurt."

Kagome smiled and took a bag of chips out from her bag. Bankotsu jumped at the popping sound the bag made when it opened and then scooted closer to Kagome to see what it was.

"You're welcome, Bankotsu, but my name isn't priestess, it's Kagome. Would you like some chips? Or maybe some ramen?"

Bankotsu looked at the bag n her hands.

"Chips? Ramen? I don't know what you're talking about,_ Kagome_." Bankotsu said shyly.

Kagome giggled, "Well they're food. See these are chips. And ramen is noodles cooked in water with flavoring so it tastes like that flavor. Both are very good."

Kagome took a chip and popped it in her mouth. Bankotsu copied what she had done. The chip crunched between his teeth and his eye's grew wide.

"Wow Kagome, those things really are good!"

Bankotsu took a handle full and shoved it in his mouth. Kagome giggled causing Bankotsu to look at her. He blushed and stared at the ground. Then Kagome got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked anxiously.

"Well I'm going to go find some firewood to make a fire. I'm gonna need some water too."

"But why would you need that, aren't you staying in a village with your friends?"

Kagome's eyes turned sad and she turned around to look at Bankotsu.

"No, I'm not going back. Inuyasha is to big of a jerk. I'm sick of him and the way he treats me. I didn't do anything except be nice to him. And then he turns around and doesn't even care. He can go to heck!"

Bankotsu backed up a bit.

"Well then, I'll stay here with you. If you want me to that is. It's the least I can do since you helped me and fed me."

Kagome's eyes turned bright and sunny again.

"Really Bankotsu, you'd stay here with me?"

Bankotsu flashed her a pearly smile and nodded. "Sure as long as I get some of that ramen you were talking about."

Kagome nodded. "Hey Bankotsu, do you mind fetching me some water? I need it to make the food." Bankotsu shrugged and took the little kettle from Kagome's hands. He ran of toward a stream that he crossed earlier. After filling up the kettle he walked back to camp instead of running. He wanted some time to think bout why that girl did what she did. What was the reason for her actions?

------BANKOTSU'S THOUGHTS------

Why would that girl refuse to walk away. Why would she help me with my wounds. What is her reason for doing all of this. Does she want to be my friend? No, nobody likes me enough to be my friend. No one that is except Jakotsu. But does that mean she has a plan to destroy me? Is she planning something with Inuyasha? Maybe. Well I guess I'll find out when I get back to camp."

------NORMAL POV------

Bankotsu sped off towards the camp. When he got back Kagome already had a fire going and had white cup sitting beside her. On the other side of the fire was a sleeping bag and then there was an extra blanket next to that.

"Oh hey. Thank you for getting the water. Now I can get started on the food."

Kagome took the kettle from him and ran over to the fire. She placed it in the middle and then sat n her sleeping bag. She pointed to the blanket beside her.

"Uh, Bankotsu I put that there for you. Just incase you wanted to sleep or whatever. You are welcome to use it or anything else I have."

Bankotsu took in a sharp breath.

"_**Why is she doing this. No one has ever been kind to me except Jakotsu." **_Bankotsu thought. He went and sat down beside Kagome. He looked her in the eyes and turned himself to face her.

"Kagome, why are you being so nice to, me?"

Kagome was a little caught off guard by the question. She answered it once before but she guessed that he was in shock kinda.

"Bankotsu, I already told you, I don't know. For some strange reason I don't feel in danger around you. And I'm being so nice because it's just how I am. Plus you seem like a really nice person when you get past the whole tough out layer. I can tell that your heart is pure."

"How, do you see into peoples souls or something?" Bankotsu offered sarcastically.

"No, I can tell because of those jewel shards in your neck. They aren't black or tainted. They seem just as pure as the ones around my neck. You know which is strange considering that you've killed over 1000 people."

Bankotsu blushed and then bowed his head so she couldn't see his eyes.

"So you aren't planning to destroy me then?"

Kagome gave him a surprised look.

"Kill you? Where in the world did that come from? I don't want to kill you. I would never do that. Listen just because you and Inuyasha are enemies doesn't mean I am. I have separated myself from him. Why would you even think that I would want to kill you. I fixed your wounds didn't I?"

Bankotsu looked up with a pleading look.

"Yes, but…. I don't understand. I don't even know you, I have tried killing your friends, and I threatened to kill you, and yet you don't ever seem to stop. I have never heard of anything like it. I guess I'm just being paranoid. But, you cant blame me. No one in my entire life has ever been nice to me. Well no one except my fallen brother Jakotsu, he was the only one I could trust. And having you be nice must've startled me. I guess it's just a little strange. You know to have someone care. I-"

(SCREEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH)

But then as he went to continue the kettle began an awful screeching noise. Kagome put a finger u and turned to take the kettle of the fire. She pour some of the boiling water into the cups and handed one to Bankotsu. She handed him a pair of chopsticks too and began eating the ramen, sucking up the noodles. She reached into her bag and brought out two cans of soda. She opened them and handed one to Bankotsu.

"Here, you drink this, it's really good."

Bankotsu took a bite off his ramen, and then another. And then another. And bada bing bada boom all of his was gone. Kagome giggled again. He chugged the soda like Kagome told him to and then patted his stomach.

"Wow, Kagome, that really was good. That ramen was the best though. I've never had anything like it. Thank you very much. Now I owe ya."

He winked at her and then laid back on the blanket. He watched the stars while Kagome ate her ramen in silence. Then after she was done she laid back to. She pointed to some of the stars and told them what they looked like to her. He laughed a couple times when she told him that one of the groups looked like Jakotu's sword. And then another when she told him one looked like Banryu. Then Kagome fell asleep. then camp fire went out long before then and the night was getting cold. Kagome shivered beside Bankotsu and he saw her move her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm them up. He didn't know why, but he felt bad. So he took off his armor and then the top of his kimono. E draped it across her tiny body and then rolled over.

"Good night Kagome, I hope you have sleep well, thank you."

Please Review


	2. Break Down!

Kagome woke u the next morning with the sun in her eyes and Bankotsu's kimono on her. She was warm against the morning chill and Bankotsu lay beside her, still asleep.

"_He must be tired from all hat battling with Inuyasha. I'll let him sleep. But I wonder why he put his kimono on me. I must've gotten cold last night. How sweet." _Kagome thought. She quietly got up and tiptoed over to the edge of the clearing where she put the spared firewood at. She took out her lighter ad started a small fire next to her sleeping bag and then she crawled back in.

"_Well I guess there isn't much I can do here, so I might as well lie down while I wait for Bankotsu to wake." _Kagome thought.

Kagome sat there staring at the early morning clouds for about another 45 minutes or so, but then Bankotsu started to stir. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes and then turned over to Kagome.

"Good morning Kagome."

Kagome smiled and turned over to greet him.

"Good morning Bankotsu, how did you sleep? You look rested."

Bankotsu stood up and stretched.

"Yeah I feel great, I don't know why but that was the best sleep I've ever had. Thank you."

"I'm happy that you got some sleep, you needed it after that fight with…. Inuyasha."

Kagome's voice turned sad at the end and Bankotsu felt bad that the girl that had been nice to him was feeling sad.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome looked up with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Bankotsu, why wouldn't I be?"

Bankotsu saw through her lie and went over to her.

"Kagome don't lie, you're really bad at it. Tell me what's the matter, please."

"Bankotsu, why do you want to know? I don't mean anything to you!"

Bankotsu felt something inside him click and he got a warm feeling inside. He grabbed Kagome's shoulder and put a finger under his chin so that she would look at him. Her tears were about to break out.

"Kagome, please tell me, I don't know why, but I want to know. I cant stand you crying like this."

Kagome took in a sharp breath and broke away from his finger. She let her tears fall.

"It's Inuyasha, he… he's….. just o stupid. And yet, I love him, I cant stand being pushed away anymore. That's all he does. And then he gets mad at _me_ when I yell at him or get mad. It's tearing me apart. I can feel it. He's like fire. He burns away without even caring. Every time he touches me he burns away a little more. And I'm afraid my burns, might not be able to heal. My life is just a toy."

Bankotsu had heard enough. He put Kagome's face in his hands and put a smile on that was so rarely seen.

"Kagome, if Inuyasha has burnt you then why don't you get someone to fix you? If he hurt you, then don't go back. Maybe someone could be your medicine to heal those burns you speak of. Your life is no toy, not anymore, I wont allow it to be. If you want me to, I will protect you, and then you wont be hurt by that dumb dog boy anymore."

Kagome took another sharp breath and then closed her eyes so she couldn't see Bankotsu's pleading eyes.

"Bankotsu, I know you don't want to have anything else to do with me, now that your wounds are healing and I fed you. You can leave, I was planning to travel alone anyway. I understand, I am just a weak girl."

"Kagome, shut up! Would you listen to yourself. I wouldn't have stayed here with you f I didn't want anything to do with you, I would've left after you fed me without saying another. And you're not weak, you're a powerful priestess and a wonderful person. I can feel it, as if, goodness and power radiates from you. Please, stop saying these lies."

Kagome looked up and saw that Bankotsu's normal confident smirk was now a sad frown. His hazel eyes were soft yet stern as if her were trying to hypnotize her. Looking into his eyes suddenly calmed her. It was if his hypnotism was working. She put her head down and smiled.

"Thank you, Bankotsu, for talking some sense into my thick skull. I guess I needed that."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck. At first Bankotsu was surprised and stiff, but then, he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and held her tightly.

"You're welcome, Kagome, I just want your burns to heal."

Kagome smiled into his chest, and then traced her finger over his muscles that were visible under his hakama. Bankotsu tightened his grip and blushed upon feeling her finger on his chest. He felt her warmth because, he had none, he was dead. But yet something inside warmed when he was around Kagome. They released each other's grip and looked at the ground blushing.

"So, Kagome, you said you were going to travel. If you want to we could leave and start whatever it was you were planning to do."

Kagome looked over at her pack and then to a tree up above them. There was a birds nest in one of the branches. Inside were two eggs.

"Uh, Bankotsu, how about some breakfast first?"

"Sure Kagome, whad'ya got?"

She pointed to the eggs in the tree.

"Well, I was thinking eggs and maybe a rice ball."

Bankotsu nodded and jumped up into the tree bringing down the eggs. he was careful not to crush them when he came down. He handed the eggs to Kagome who had placed a large flat stone on the fire.

"Kagome what are you doing? You're suppose to hard boil eggs."

Kagome giggled.

"Just trust me on this."

Bankotsu nodded and dropped down to sit on the ground as he watched Kagome. She cracked the eggs on the stone and then with a piece of tree bark she flipped them over to cook on the other side. Then when the were done she sat them on tiny metal plates she had stashed away and then pulled out two rice balls that were hidden from vies in her back pack. Bankotsu sniffed the egg and then picked it up with a pair of chopsticks. He put the whole thing in his mouth and then chewed. At first he had a disgusted look from the yoke oozing out, but then it turned to a look of pure ecstasy. Then in two bites his rice ball was gone.

"Kagome, you're the best cook I, have ever met. That was good."

Kagome put her egg into her mouth one bite at a time ad then finished off her rice ball.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Then Kagome packed up her stuff and walked into the forest with Bankotsu at her right.


	3. Untold Feelings

I do not own Inuyasha I hope you enjoy

The two walked for a long time, mostly in silence. All that could be heard was the crunch of leaves, and the forest animals stirring around them. Then Bankotsu sighed .

"Kagome, we aren't getting anywhere. Its taking to long. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you're a slow walker. I wanna get out of this forest, it's creepy."

Kagome stopped walking and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be slow. I told you, you wouldn't like being with me."

Bankotsu stopped walking and looked back at her.

"Kagome, shut up, you never told me that, and I don't hate being with you. Now, we need to get moving, I'll even carry you until we get out."

Kagome blushed as Bankotsu came back to her and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Kagome yelped and Bankotsu smiled eternally. Bankotsu threw his Banryu over his other shoulder and ran off, into the forest. Kagome bounced on his shoulder as he ran, Bankotsu laughed and kept running, trying not to turn his head to left, particularly, because, it was Kagome's bum bum would be in his face if he did. He blushed and looked down as he ran, he didn't want _that_ 'burden' on his mind right now. He ran until they came onto a rode that lead east. Bankotsu slowed down until he was walking. Kagome didn't know why he didn't put her down.

"Uh, Bankotsu, you're walking. Can I get down now? I think I may have a bruise on my hip?"

Bankotsu had forgotten that he was carrying her. He felt so peaceful doing so, and the factor that Kagome was light, made him forget. He immediately put her down and blushed and she pulled down her skirt.

"Oh, sorry Kagome, I just forgot that I was carrying you, you're so light. So again."

Kagome blushed a deep pink and looked at the setting sun. the orange was a bright orange with blotches of pink and purple, and blue.

"It's okay Bankotsu, really, but that's odd."

"What's odd Kagome?"

"It's just odd that you think I'm light, but Inuyasha was always complaining about heavy I was. He was always carrying me on his back. He said that I was like a cow."

Bankotsu looked at Kagome's tiny body and skinny stomach. There wasn't a piece of fat on her.

"Kagome, there is **no** fat on your body. That puny puppy is just to weak to do anything. Don't worry about it de- Kagome"

Kagome hadn't noticed that he'd almost called her dear while he scolded himself mentally, she just kept walking.

------Bankotsu's Thoughts------

WHAT!! I ALMOST CALLED HER DEAR!!! I NEED TO WATCH IT! SERIOUSLY!!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?? UGH, I'M SO CONFUSED, HALF OF ME WANTS TO PULL HER UP IN MY ARMS AND RUN OFF INTO THE SUNSET SO THAT DUMB DOG AND NARAKU OR ANYONE ELSE WONT EVER BOTHER US AGAIN, BUT THE OTHER HALF OF ME WANTS TO STAY AWAY FROM HER LIKE SHE' A DEADILY DESEASE OR SOMETHING. I DON'T KNOW WHICH I SHOULD LISTEN TO. MAYBE I SHOULD JUST LET MY GUARD DOWN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS.

------Normal POV------

"Hello!! Hey Bankotsu, SNAP OUT'A IT!!"

Bankotsu came out his thoughts and turned to Kagome.

"Oh, what is it, Kagome?"

She pointed to spot of that was visible through the trees. It was a clearing in the woods that would be easy to access.

"Why don't we set up camp there? The sun's setting now, and we need time to get something for dinner, I don't want to eat up all my food at once. Is that ok Bankotsu?"

He nodded and led that way through the forest knocking any unwanted plant life to the side with Banryu. Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and Bankotsu's blanket in their normal positions beside the fire. Then, she pulled out her a little thing that was mad of metal and shiny. She grabbed a couple of rocks and put them in a circle, and then put a few twigs n the middle. With a flick of her thumb on the metal fire shot out and the twig was on fire. Bankotsu was in awe.

"Kagome, what in the world is that thing?"

Kagome giggled and then grabbed his hand, (Bankotsu blushed fiercely) and put his thumb on a little wheel.

"Now push down, but at the same time hit that little red button at the bottom. Kay"

Bankotsu blushed again cuz she still had her hand on his and ten did as told. The fire shot out again and he dropped the shiny thing.

"Kagome what the heck is it. It shoots a tiny stream of fire out like a demon. But, it's made of metal like Genkotsu."

Kagome giggled again and then took the shiny thing off the ground.

"Bankotsu, stop freakin out. Where I come from, this is called a _lighter_, and *giggle* it isn't a demon. It's just metal with a liquid inside called Butane, very explosive. Then a spark goes off when a tiny drop of fuel comes out and then vwala, instant fire."

( Honestly I'm not even sure how a lighter works. This is just a guess.)

Bankotsu looked at her a confused expression spread across his face for a long time while she was explaining, but then it changed to a more understanding expression.

"Wow, Renkotsu sure coulda used one off those things when he fought. It probably would of made it easier for him to kill people."

Kagome giggled.

"What, don't you hate it? We killed thousands of people, Kagome, I thought you were supposed to protect people?"

"Well, I am, but I cant help what has already been done. Plus, that's how you and your crew made a living. It was different long ago when you guys were actually alive, I wont hold that against you. And now, you haven't killed any other people except that mansion full. But that was also for revenge, so there isn't anything I can say. I was giggling cuz of the way you said it. You sounded like a cute little child."

Bankotsu took his hand away from hers and turned around trying to hide yet another of his blushes.

"What's the matter Bankotsu," Kagome asked in a concerned tone.

He turned around rubbing his right eye as if there was something in it.

"Oh nothing Kagome, I just had something n my eye, I turned away on instinct."

Kagome sighed.

"Come here so I can look at it, if its still in there t needs to come out."

Bankotsu reluctantly walked over to Kagome not wanting his ' I got something in my eye, I wasn't blushing' idea to fail. Kagome sat on the ground and Bankotsu followed. He opened his right eye wide and Kagome leaned in. She was about two inches away, she told him to move his eye around, but couldn't see anything. She pulled back her cheeks rosy.

"Well, there isn't anything in there now. I guess you got it out. Um, so yeah I'm gonna go get some fire wood," she said nervously fidgeting with her hair.

Bankotsu smirked as she walked away.

----- Bankotsu's Thoughts (Once Again)-----

Wow, that was close!! We almost kissed, but hey I'm not complaining. Wait, what am I talking about?? She wouldn't kiss me!! But then again why would she blush like she did?? This girl is so confusing. Why cant she be easy like any other girl??!

"_But that's what you like about her." _a voice just like Bankotsu'ssaid.

Who the heck are you and why do you sound like me and why are you in my head?

"_I am your conscious I sound like you because I am, you just in your head, I am supposed to help you make decisions."_

Oh great now I have a voice in my head. I'm going crazy too. How much confusing could this get?

"_Bankotsu, get a hold of yourself. You are the fearless leader of the Bad Of Seven. You aren't crazy, plus this shouldn't be so hard for you. You never had this problem with any other woman!!! Just do like you did with them!!"_

**Shut up!!! Kagome isn't like them, she's different!!! I don't know why, but I feel different with her than any other. Even Siori, the girl I thought I once loved, didn't make me feel or treat me like Kagome does. She's special and beautiful and you're just jealous that I can be with her and you can't!!**

"_AHA!"_

WHAT!!!

"_You final admitted that she is different. See that wasn't so hard, you just made the decision. I hope you're happy now. I'm glad that you realized what is the right choice. I will always be here if you need me, but for now I am leaving. Goodbye Bankotsu."_

Bye I guess.

Then his thoughts were quiet. He realized what he just said and that it actually made sense. It was so clear to him now. He loved Kagome. She was the one that he was looking for, the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his (living dead) life with. He didn't know how or when or why he even wanted to, but he would have to tell Kagome, just so she would know that he was there, just so he might have a chance against Inuyasha's, just to maybe get a chance at real love, for once in his life.

-----Normal POV-----

Kagome came back with an armful of twigs and two fish.

"Hey there Bankotsu, hope you like fish. I passed a stream and they were practically begging me to catch them. Would you rather have yours roasted or steamed?"

Bankotsu looked at her with far off eyes, and then they came alive when he got the idea that she was talking to him.

"Oh, um, I get roasted. Whichever you prefer will be fine though. It really doesn't matter."

"Okay, so roasted it is!"

Kagome went to work cutting open the fish and cleaning out the guts (also cutting off the head). She poured some water from a clear container on them to clean the meat, then she put sticks through them and set them over the fire. She made her way to her sleeping bag and laid down looking up at the clouds. She patted the space beside her. Bankotsu almost jumped at her action, but then calmed himself just enough not to make her suspicious. He laid down next to her stiff as a stone not knowing what she wanted of him. He looked up at the sky she was looking at and then found that the clouds were beautiful in the moonlight. They looked like they were moving with the wind. It reminded him of foam moving along the top of the ocean water, as the waves crashed against the beach. He had only seen the beach once, but it was one of his favorite places.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes yo- they are." ( the yo- was supposed to be you it's supposed o be like that)

Kagome smiled still not catching his mess up. Bankotsu smiled in relief, but more in happiness. He rolled over and then looked at Kagome. She just stared at the clouds until the fish could be smelled and it was time to eat. She took the fish off the fire carefully and the gave the lager one to Bankotsu. It had to be a 10 pound fish even without the guts or head.

"Here, I figured you would need the bigger one, gotta keep up your strength. Plus, you're the guy and I could eat anything _that_ big."

She giggled causing Bankotsu to smile, he took the fish with a thank you and ate it happily. When they were done, they laid back down and looked at the stars again. It was quiet and Bankotsu was nervous.

"Um, Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

Kagome nodded and he continued.

"Um, well…. I was wondering…. how do you…."

Kagome sat up and looked at his with uneasy yet curios eyes.

"What is it?"

"How do you…..cook so well?"

Bankotsu chickened out at the last minute. He just couldn't do it, not now.

Kagome looked at him with almost disappointed eyes. Her voice was a bit sadder than its normal happy chime.

"Oh,…. Well I guess you just get good after a long time, and practice. I don't really know, no one taught me."

Bankotsu sighed and then closed his eyes. Kagome laid back down rolling over so she wasn't facing Bankotsu.

------ Kagome's Thoughts------

What is he doing. One minute it looks like he's about to tell me something really important and then the next he asks her about cooking and food. What the heck. Is he really that dense? Maybe he's just afraid about showing his feelings. But then again I can't talk, I'm the same way. It took me almost a year to tell Inuyasha how I felt, and now that I feel the same way about Bankotsu it'll probably take longer than that. Ooooo curse my shyness. I guess I'll just wait. Even though I still love Inuyasha, I'm pretty sure that I feel the same for Bankotsu. It's funny, how I'm shy and yet I get attached to things so quickly.

------Normal POV------

Kagome ended her thoughts at that and drifted off into sleep. She slept on top of the sleeping bag since it was warm that night, but Bankotsu didn't sleep, not for a long time.

But then Kagome rolled over ( a complete 180) and put her arm across Bankotsu's hip and pulled her self closer to him. Her body molded to his and she set her head on his stomach. Then she mumbled something that sounded like Bankotsu's name. his heart fluttered as he put his arm around her waist. It was the only space now that she took up his left side. He looked down on her sleeping form and turned red all over. He was laying there, with Kagome using him as a pillow and he couldn't even treasure it. She was asleep, and he knew that what she had done was a pure accident. She was probably dreaming about Inuyasha and him battling. He sighed but held her tighter.

"Oh, Kagome, I wish you weren't asleep. I wish that this wasn't an accident, and you would do this on your own. If only I had the courage to tell you how I really felt."

He chuckled.

"That's funny how I could killed a thousand people and demon's, but I cant even tell you my feelings. I guess I'm just weak about stuff like that."

And with that he let himself drift off to sleep, thinking about Kagome and him spending more nights like that, and how he knew it would only stay in his thoughts. How it would never be true. But what Bankotsu didn't know, was that Kagome was awake, she saw and heard everything. She was just waiting until he thought she was asleep so she could watch. What she heard startled her, she didn't think that he ever even had a fraction of that feeling for her, and yet it seemed that she was proven wrong. But, Kagome couldn't fight it any longer, she fell asleep on his chest, smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got a review saying about the last chapter (I think) and how I didn't do my research on his clothing. Well I am sorry about that but I didn't think. I was going off of another story. So this time I did my research this time. About the lighter. The liquid inside is called Butane so there. I hope it satisfies everyone. I'm sorry for my mistake. That was embarrassing and believe me it's hard to embarrass me. But anyway what do you think should I continue on this story or not?! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. 3 Pretty Ladies

I do not own Inuyasha! Ok let me tell you why it took so long. My internet was out and I had to get a guy to come fix it. So sorry!! But I think this is a great chapter. Please Review, you know that little green button at the bottom, yeah? CLICK IT!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu woke first this time. It was early morning just before sunrise. His arm was still rapped protectively around Kagome's thin waist, and her face was in the crook of his neck. She moved her way up through the night. Bankotsu was a little freaked out first, but then he remembered what happened and his mood dampened.

"Darn it, why couldn't she have been awake when she did that, huh why?"

Kagome stirred next to him and Bankotsu shut his mouth. He carefully pulled his arm away from her waist and loosened her hold she had on his chest. He slipped out from under her careful to not make any noise and then went off to find more fire would, but not before putting his blanket over the sleeping Kagome. It had gotten colder throughout the night. He walked of to the woods making sure that Kagome would be within hearing range if, something, were to happen. He gathered a few logs (much more than Kagome could carry) and started walking back to the camp. Then a wild boar jumped out in front of him. His Banryu was back at the camp, a foolish mistake, but the boar wouldn't be hard to take down plus it would be a good meal. Bankotsu dropped the wood, and charged the animal with amazing speed, (for a human) and grabbed it's head. The boar squealed and tried to break free, but Bankotsu was to strong. He swiftly twisted, breaking the animals neck. The boar laid limp in his arms while he walked back to camp, chest swelled with pride. He was trying to show off for Kagome, a it worked of course, as he walked back into camp.

"Oh, Bankotsu, you caught a pig! O good, Now we wont have to eat nasty these roots I found," said Kagome holding up twisted roots that looked like they were made of animal dung. Bankotsu's face turned green in disgust thinking about actually having to eat the dung shaped 'food'. He threw down the boar and walked over to the fire throwing in a few of the logs he gathered.

"Hey, Kagome, do you have anything to drink? I don't know why, but I'm really thirsty."

Kagome smiled pulling out a clear container that had water in it.

"Here, ya go."

Bankotsu looked at it and then through it seeing Kagome in squiggly form.

"Uh, Kagome, it's pretty and all, but how do you open it to get the water out?"

Kagome took the bottle back from him and twisted off a blue cap. She took a swig and then handed it to Bankotsu.

"There you go, when you want to close it back up just twist this blue cap on top of it, turning right until it's tightened all the way," Kagome said putting the cap in Bankotsu's opened hand. Her fingers touched his for just a second as she did and Bankotsu watched with protest as she took them away. Bankotsu gulped the water and then returned the cap to it's normal position on top of the container. There was a taste on his lips that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

------Bankotsu's Thoughts------

I wonder if that's what her lips taste like?

------Normal POV------

"Bankotsu will you cut some pieces of the boar so I can get started cooking?"

Bankotsu nodded and then took his Banryu over to the pig and started cutting of pieces of meat that he thought would be best. Surprisingly, even though Banryu is so big, it could cut paper thin pieces of meat. He brought back four pieces of meat and laid them down on a pan than Kagome had set out. She put the pan in the fire, and every 5 minutes or so, she would turn the meat, so that it cooked evenly on all sides. After about 20 minutes, Kagome was satisfied with her cooking and she handed him the 2 larger pieces of meat. Kagome blew on her meat and then took a bite closing her eyes with content. She chewed faster than usual, but that was probably because it was hot. Bankotsu bit in expecting it to be just a normal piece of meat, but it wasn't. the way it was cooked, the texture, the taste was all different. It surprised him how much the flavor could be changed just from 20 minutes of irregular cooking. He finished both pieces in a mere instant, looked at Kagome who was still on her first piece.

"Wow, Kagome, you sure are a slow eater. Is it hard for you to chew or something? Do you have mouth problems?"

Kagome blushed and swallowed hard. Her tone was teasing and high.

"Why no, my dear Bankotsu, you just eat like you're a starving dog. I'm sorry I eat like a human. Maybe I should get a doggy dish, and some treats."

Bankotsu laughed his rarely heard laugh and poked her nose.

"Oh, will you Kagome? A doggy dish is what I've always wanted. Could you get one with my name on it. Oh, and the treats, I prefer to be meat flavored."

Kagome's bell like laugh joined his. They joked around about if he wanted a matching collar, or doggy bed, laughing more and more with each joke. It was funny to them both, even though they never said it, that even though Kagome's laugh was so tiny and Bankotsu's was practically a roar, they matched together almost like harmony. After the laughter subsided Kagome put away the dishes after wiping them off and started singing a little tune, in a whisper so Bankotsu could barely hear her.

"Kagome, what are you singing?"

"It's something I made u when I was little."

"Will you sing it to me?"

Kagome turned around and sighed.

"Bankotsu I'm not a good singer."

"I don't care, you cant be worse that Suikotsu, ma he sucked"

Kagome giggled, she took a deep breath and started her song over, louder this time, so Bankotsu could hear her more clearly.

_Will you be there for me?_

_Like I want you to be?_

_Your love so radiant._

_I want it always near._

_Will you be the?_

_The one I love._

_Will you be the one?_

_The one I hold._

_The pains and the sorrow_

_Over now._

_Will you/ be the one? _

_Life is so hard._

_Yet it gets harder._

_You have to be strong._

_But it would be easier._

_If you were the one._

_Will you be the one? _

_The one I hold._

_Will you be the one?_

_The one I love._

_Will you be the one… for me?_

_For me eeeeeee?_

_Oooooaaaahhhh._

Kagome finished with a little bow and then went back to wiping the dishes like she didn't just sing a song she made up I front of a guy she liked. Nope it didn't happen at all. (Yeah right she totally killed it, she rocked that song!) Bankotsu got up and applauded like there was no tomorrow.

"Kagome, that was GREAT! YOU'RE A REALLY GREAT SINGER!! WAY BETTER THAN SUIKOTSU!! WHO EVER TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T SING SURE WAS WRONG!"

Kagome smiled internally and then turned around with a rag in her hand.

"Well it was Inuyasha. He is the one that told me I couldn't sing. Said it was to high pitched for his ears."

Bankotsu scoffed and jumped into the air landing on a tree branch above. He sat down and looked at her.

"Kagome, he just told you that so you wouldn't do something better than that stupid, (_yet very pretty, Bankotsu thought_) Kikyo, and he knows it. (_She's not as pretty as Kagome though. Her beauty is 5 times more beautiful than Kikyo's_)"

Kagome had a mocking tone to her voice.

"**Awwwwww, Bankotsu's getting protective.**"

Bankotsu made a face and turned around.

"Fine, if you don't want me to stand up for you, I won't." he said trying to make it sound convincing. It worked, because Kagome got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to the tree like a dog.

"Oh, c'mon Bankotsu, don't get mad. I was just playin around. Come on remember who wants a treat?"

Bankotsu smiled and lifted his head so she could see his face. He was smirking.

"Ha, I know, GOTCHA!"

Kagome laughed and fell sideways as she did. She landed on her sleeping bag that had been so conveniently placed where she fell. It was dark well past 7:30 and Kagome decided it was time for bed. She was beat, but she didn't know why.

"Hey Bankotsu, you coming down soon? It's late and I'm goin to bed."

Bankotsu waved to her from the tree branch, and started bouncing.

"I'll be down when I get tired, but right now, I'm just gonna sit up here."

"Okay, but Bankotsu if you don't stop bouncing the branch will br- ( SNAP!!! THUD) -eaks"

Bankotsu laid there on the ground head first and legs in the air. Kagome sighed, got up and walked over to the disoriented Bankotsu. His eyes were swirling and he was looking at her.

"He-he, I see three pretty ladies. He-he."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but blushed and helped Bankotsu up. She supported him as he walked over to his blanket, wobbly and in a serpentine pattern. She sat him down.

"**Stay!" **

Bankotsu whined and crossed his arms across his chest, pouting. He fell backwards on his blanket and rolled over still pouting. And eventually he started snoring lightly. Kagome smiled warmly. She laid down beside him on her sleeping bag and let herself drift of to sleep.


	5. Their First Fight

**I'm sorry that I didn't update in like 2 days or something, but my internet went out again!! Ooooo I hate!! But go ahead and enjoy!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome woke up the next morning nose to nose with Bankotsu. It seemed he shifted during the night, and ended up right next to Kagome. She tried to scoot away from him but he had a death grip on Kagome's waist. She sighed and squirmed until finally, he rolled over. Then, Kagome heard him say something that sounded like he was having a dream.**

"_**Don't you ever touch my Kagome," **_**is all that she could make out. Since she was finally free of his grip, Kagome got up and made some instant noodles. But, only one since she didn't want to use them all up. Her and Bankotsu would just have to share. (wink wink) After she was done, Bankotsu still wasn't awake so Kagome decided it was time to wake him up. She crept over to his blanket and got down on her knees. She shook his body gently, whispering his name. **

"**Bankotsu, Bankotsu? Wake up. Wake up 'lo-' I made ramen."**

**Upon the word **_**ramen**_** Bankotsu jumped up.**

"**Huh, Ramen?"**

**Kagome giggled and then handed him a cup.**

"**Sorry we gotta share, I don't wanna waste all of them."**

**Bankotsu took the cu and sat done. Then it hit him.**

"**OOOOWWWW why does my head HHUUUURRRRRTTTTT!!!!???"**

**Kagome giggled and pointed at the branch on the ground.**

"**I told you not to bounce, but you have listening issues."**

**Bankotsu blushed and then took a bite followed by Kagome. **

"**So, I landed on my head?" Kagome nodded and took another bite.**

"**Well then how did I get onto my.. er your blanket?"**

**Kagome swallowed and looked at the impression in the ground. **

"**Well, after you landed I helped you up, and walked you over to your**** blanket. Then I sat you down and told you to stay. You whined, but then laid down and soon went to sleep. So, vwa la here you are with a huge lump on your head and a half a cup of ramen."**

**Bankotsu looked at the half empty cup and then handed it to Kagome.**

"**Here you take it, I ate a lot the past few days, I'll be alright until the next meal," Kagome went to protest, but was stopped when Bankotsu turned around. "Besides I have traveled these part before, there should be a village down the road that we were traveling on. I can some dumplings or something there. No big deal." Bankotsu went to pull out his money. He checked every nook and cranny of his clothes, but no luck.**

"**AWWW MAN!! I forgot, Jakotsu always held my money!! Darn it, now I gotta go hunting."**

**Kagome giggled and then dug around in her backpack.**

"**Bankotsu, Jakotsu isn't the only one who can hold money for a group, ya know?"**

**Kagome pulled out her previous groups money and started counting. Bankotsu, was still in shock, he didn't want Kagome to have to pay for him. That's a mans job. He wouldn't, couldn't let her do this.**

"**300 yen."**

"**Mhm?"**

"**300 yen."**

"**Oh, good."**

"**Yeah, that'll be enough to get you something to eat and then some."**

"**Kagome, I'm not letting you pay."**

**Kagome's head shot up from the money I her hands.**

"**What, why?"**

"**Because, Kagome, that's something that a women shouldn't have to do for a man. I will find my own food."**

"**Well that's pretty stupid!! WHY, THAT'S DOWN RIGHT PREJUDICE!"**

"**I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, BUT FINE!! I'M PREJUDICE. GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?!!"**

"**HECK YEAH, THAT'S GAY!"**

**Kagome did it then, she forgot that his favorite brother, Jakotsu, was gay. She didn't mean it like it came out, but now, Bankotsu was steamed.**

"**Kagome, I cant believe you just said that. How dare you. I will not stand that. You can find your own way. I don't care anymore. I'm leavin."**

**And so Kagome watched as Bankotsu picked up his Banryu and walked off into the forest. She wanted to say something, anything to make him stop, but what could she say? She knew she hurt Bankotsu's rarely shown feelings and now, she was paying the price. She packed up camp alone, and continued on to the village that Bankotsu told her about, alone.**

**------ Kagome's Thoughts------**

**I cant believe I did THAT!! I'M SO STUPID!! I just hurt his feeling when he was just beginning to show them. And now, he's gone. I shouldn't have let a little thing like that get out of control. But now, I guess I will continue my journey alone like I had planned to originally. Oh look there's that village **_**he**_** told me about.**

**------ Normal POV------**

**Kagome walked into the town and was greeted by the headmaster there.**

"**Well hello there, may I help you?"**

**Kagome smiled giving him a bow.**

"**Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi, I am a priestess. I was hoping I could stay here for the night if that's okay?"**

**The old man smiled and pointed to a hut nest to the entrance of the village.**

"**You may stay there if you like, priestess. I must warn you though, we have been having nightly attacks from a demon, it wont be completely safe here."**

**Kagome shrugged and walked into the hut. She laid down her pack and started a small fire so later on she would have something to cook on.**

**------With Bankotsu------**

**He walked on until he came to the village. He figured that Kagome would still stay at the camp she was at when he left. He talked to the head master just as Kagome did and was put on an empty hut right next to Kagome's. (Although he didn't know it)**

**------Bankotsu's Thoughts------**

**Man, why'd Kagome have to go and say that. I thought she was nice and different. But then again, Maybe I over reacted a little. Still she knows how I felt about Jakotsu and that he was gay. Maybe I should'a just let her pay. Maybe this wouldn't have happened then. I didn't want to leave her, but I was so ANGRY. Maybe I should go find her and apologize. No I wont give in so easily. She'll have to come find me.**

**------ Normal POV------**

**Bankotsu set his Banryu down and started a fire just as Kagome did. He laid down on the mat and moaned.**

"**Man, I miss being with Kagome, this mat hurts my back unlike my blanket. And now. I wont get to see her face, for a long time." He rolled over and stared into the fire then there was a huge explosion outside. Kagome recognized it as the demon the head master told her about. She grabbed her quiver and bow, and ran outside. Bankotsu grabbed his Banryu and ran outside as well. As soon as they did, there eyes met and they realized what happened.**

"**YOU!" they said at the time. Then a huge centipede demon came out of the ground and knocked Kagome off her feet. She got knocked into a hut and she was knocked unconscious. Bankotsu gasped and ran to her side.**

"**KAGOME!!"**

**He shook her limp body trying to wake her up. She moaned weakly as he did, but didn't wake. Bankotsu laid her body down gently behind him and took a fighting stance.**

"**How dare you do that to Kagome, I'll kill you!"**

**Bankotsu charged the demon and cut half of its legs off. Kagome's eye fluttered open just about then, and she gasped. She stood up holding her head and then ran to Bankotsu's side. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, so he could support her.**

"**Kagome, are you okay?"**

"**Ooo.. yeah… hey wait a minute, you mad at me get off."**

**Kagome shrugged off his arm and notched an arrow. She aimed for the centipede's head and let the arrow go. A streak of blue light shot across the sky. (okay I know its usually pink or whatever, but pink sucks eggs so I made it blue.) The arrow hit perfectly on target and the demon, shrieked as it was purified to dust. Kagome sighed and grabbed her head again. She stumbled to her hut as the villages came out of hiding. Bankotsu came to Kagome's side again and tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't answer. Then they were approached by the head master again.**

"**Oh thank god! That demon has been attacking us for so long. Thank you, both of you for killing it. We will hold a celebration for our heroes!" The whole village cheered and shouted. Kagome was lead to a new hut that was bigger and had a lot of beautiful things in it, like kimonos, and fans. Kagome ooed and awed while one of the village girls came up to her holding up blood red kimono with a golden obi.**

"**Here, Lady Kagome, this is for you. Just a little thanks from the village for destroying that demon."**

**Kagome took the kimono, which fit her perfectly, and walked around the room. The girl handed her a pair of chopsticks to hold, while she twisted her hair into a bun on the top of her head. After a little eyes shadow and blush, Kagome came out of the hut. It turned from afternoon to sunset in that time, and there was a certain glow to the sky that made the surrounding's **_**'romantic'**_**. While Kagome was gettin prettied up, Bankotsu was lead to the head master's very large, hut and sat down at the dining room table. He waited with the head master and his wife until Kagome came in. Bankotsu' eyes bulged and his tongue practically dragged the floor. Kagome blushed, but kept her nose held up high. She wasn't ready to talk to him, not yet. Kagome was sat down right next to Bankotsu, much against her wishes, and then the head master spoke.**

"**To you two, we owe a great deal. We have lost at least 10 people to that demon and now, no more shall die. So we are holding a festival in your honor. I hope that you will find everything to your liking."**

**After a short dinner Kagome and Bankotsu left the hut and walked out into the village. There were lanterns hung from the roofs of huts and people dressed like animals running around. Kagome laughed as the children ran around her legs trying to scare her. Her false frightening was enough for them, so they left her. Bankotsu tried to walk with her, but failed. Kagome wouldn't hear anything about it. As she walked through and danced along with the beat of guitars and drums, many guys eyes her. Kagome tried not to pay much attention, but he could only take so much. **

"**EXCUSE, ME? DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM PERVERT!?!"**

**The men averted there eyes immediately, earning a chuckle from Bankotsu, who was watching her and the men from a distance. Kagome enjoyed the celebration well into the night. She retired to her hut, and put away here new Kimono in her pack. She laid down yawning. She was just about to go to sleep when…..(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK) there was a knock on the door frame of the hut. (since there was no real door there was a mat thingy hanging there) Kagome moaned and rolled over.**

"**Who is itttttt?!"**

**There was a sigh and then an answer from a familiar male voice.**

"**It's….. me."Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag.**

"**I'm sorry, I don't know anybody that is named 'me'. maybe you should try the hut next door."**

**Another sigh escaped his mouth and he stuck his head in the door.**

"**Kagome, you know who it is. Please, I just wanna talk with you." **

**Kagome turned around.**

"**Oh, so now, you want to talk. You sure you're not gonna storm off into the woods?"**

**Bankotsu took in a sharp breath and sat down across from the fire that was burning out slowly.**

"**Kagome, I'm sorry. I truly am. I shouldn't have blown up like that. I guess I just felt bad that I was eating your food, sleeping on your blanket, traveling with you. And then when you offered to pay for my food., I think that it just seemed to me that you were trying to take care of me. I should've tried to talk it out, not scream like I did. I felt bad when I left. And then when that demon knocked you out, I felt even worse, cuz I told you about this village. I don't know I guess I'm just screwin up a lot today."**

**Kagome's eyes softened, but she turned around anyway.**

"**Well, Bankotsu, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said 'gay'. I know how you felt about Jakotsu and that must've hurt your feelings. But you're right, you shouldn't have blown up on me like that. I don't care if I ****have** to take care of you. That wouldn't be anything bad. I don't mind sharing with you, cuz guess what? You pay me back. You pay me back by protecting , and being there for me, just like out there with that centipede demon. Your screwin up doesn't matter to me. I just don't like it when you get like that. You don't have to be so defensive with me, I'm not gonna hurt you. I love you to much to that,, Bankotsu!! I can't stand it!"

Bankotsu had to hold back his gasp. Kagome held her position, as he crawled over to her shaking form and held her to his chest.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sooooo sorry. I don't know what you want me to do. I've never been with anyone like you. So caring and sweet. You're right I don't have to be defensive around you. I don't want you to be hurt anymore, and yet I hurt you didn't I? god I am screwin up. Kagome I love you too, I've waited so long to tell you that, and I want to come back and travel with you. Will you let me?"

Surprisingly Kagome didn't cry, she stayed quite calm.

"Yes Bankotsu, you can. I just want you to be happy and yourself. Not the tough Bankotsu, the real Bankotsu underneath all the defensiveness. Can you do that for me?"

Kagome put on a pair of her puppy dog eyes. Bankotsu laughed, an actual laugh, not an evil cackle, or chuckle, a laugh. Kagome snuggled into his neck. He purred into her ear.

"Yes Kagome, will do that for you. I just have one question for you."

"Hmm" was all that Kagome could come up with at the time.

"What if, I have to leave for a period of time, to do something for Naraku? What are you gonna do?"

Kagome lifter her head and grabbed his braid twisting it through her fingers.

"I will wait for you. Eventually, Naraku will be killed, and then we wont have to worry about that. Now will we?"

Bankotsu smiled and pulled her tighter against him still being gentle.

"Yes Kagome, I suppose you're right. But what if that doesn't come soon. My body is frozen in time. I won't age, but you will. What will happen then?"

Kagome sighed.

"I suppose you could kill me and grant me life, like Naraku."

Bankotsu scoffed and pulled her from him.

"Kagome, I will do know such thing. I will not allow you to throw away your life like that. Never, ever, in 1000 years. Do you here me. No sir!!"

Kagome sighed.

"It was just a suggestion."

Bankotsu shook his head and laid down on her sleeping bag. "No, Kagome, now come, please lay down and sleep." Kagome did as she was asked, and let her eyelids close. She slept that night, snuggled close to Bankotsu's body. This time it was on purpose though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELLLLLL… what do ya think? It took me forever to write this. Hope ya like it.


	6. Happy ending

Bankotsu and Kagome woke up at the same time the next morning. The yawned and stretch as usual. Kagome put a kettle on the fire and put water in it. When the kettle squealed, Kagome took it off the ire and poured some into two cups. She took out two tea bags, placing one in each cup. She handed one to Bankotsu, telling him to dunk the bag in and out of the water to make it stronger.

"Kagome, what is it?"

Kagome took a sip and swallowed, gasping.

"Oh, oww to hot, to hot!! It's tea, and I just burnt my tongue with it. Owwww!"

Kagome stuck out her tongue in an attempt to cool it off.

"Ha, want me to help you with that?"

Kagome giggled as Bankotsu leaned in more and more, and just as he was about to close the space, in came Inuyasha, without even knocking.

"KAGOME!!"

Kagome jumped back with a "eeh?" and looked at the seething half demon.

"What the heck are you doing here puppy?"

Inuyasha looked to Bankotsu with burning honey golden eyes.

"I came to get Kagome, she is needed back at her real home, with me."

Kagome scoffed, separating the two who were nose to nose.

"Ha, Inuyasha you don't need me, you don't even like me. Get the hint! I'm not coming back. I have agreed to stay here, with Bankotsu."

"Wha? Kagome, you cant do that!!"

Kagome stomped on the ground. And pointed a finger at the confused half demon.

"**YOU ****DON'T**** OWN ME, INUYASHA. I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS AND I HAVE MADE THE ONE TO STAY WITH BANKOTSU. I LEFT CUZ I DIDN'T WANT TO BE THERE ANYMORE. NOW YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY, CUZ NOW YOU WONT HAVE TO CARRY MY **_**FAT**_** BUTT!"**

Inuyasha backed away shaking his head.

"Kagome what're you talkin bout? I NEVER CALLED YOU FAT! NOW STOP LYING TO YOURSELF AND TO ME!! GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO THE GROUP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!!"

Kagome crossed her arms and closed her eyes, sticking her nose in the air.

"I'm staying, Inuyasha."

He had enough. He stomped forward rolling up his sleeves, trying to grab Kagome's shirt. He was stopped by a man stepping in front of him. It was of course, Bankotsu holding his huge Halibut.

"Inuyasha, you wont lay a hand on her. She said she's staying. Her choice is what decides here and she has made it. Now you can either leave now with your body in tact, or you can leaving in your friends arms. I don't really care, but don't think I wont blow this whole village off the side of this planet."

Inuyasha's expression went from angry, to shocked, back to angry.

"Keh, you won't do it!"

Bankotsu's grip on Banryu tightened and he rose it to Inuyasha's throat.

"Don't doubt me, half demon. I could kill you right now. Now leave, before I get serious."

Inuyasha gripped his sword.

"Fine. I'll leave, but Kagome, will always belong to me. Mine."

Then Inuyasha pulled his sword out.

"WINDSCAR!"

Bankotsu recognized the words and dove covering Kagome. He put his Banryu up in front of them, shielding Kagome from any debris that got by he huge sword. After the attack subsided, the two came out from behind the sword and found, that Inuyasha had left. The hut was more than destroyed, but with pure luck, Kagome's things ended up behind the sword so the only thing damaged was Inuyasha's pride. Kagome sighed and got up walking out of the beyond destroyed hut. The head master came running up.

"Wh- what happened lady Kagome?"

"It was my old companion, he came here n search for me, but when I made him angry he destroyed the hut with his huge sword. I'm sorry, I didn't mean or want to bring this to your village. I will do whatever it takes to make up for it."The head master bowed his head.

"This is not your fault, priestess. I understand that you didn't know. You are forgiven. Just tell me that if you are in this village again, and if I need any service of you, that I may have it."

Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness and my forgiving. I will take my leave now. I don't want to cause anymore trouble. Goodbye sir."

The man nodded, and walked back into his large hut. Kagome met outside her demolished hut and took her bag from him. She headed down the road with Bankotsu on her heals. They walked in silence until a Simnasho bug approached Bankotsu. The bug buzzed and purred at Bankotsu, until he sighed.

"Awwww man, Naraku needs me to kill Kagura, it seems she's been disobeying him and he's had enough. I have to be there as fast as I can."

Kagome sighed, but then smiled.

"It's okay, you have to follow his orders. I'll be waiting, here. Just be back as fast as you can."

Bankotsu leaned down and finally closed the space between them. He moaned which was him asking for entrance. Kagome opened in response and pulled him down further. He broke it off with a smile.

"Sorry, my love, but that danged bug behind me is naggin my ear off. I'll try to hurry, I wont make any promises to be back soon. I love you."

Kagome kissed him on the cheek and pulled something out of her bag. She handed him the object, smiling.

"Here, keep this with you, I love you too."

Bankotsu held out his hand and Kagome gave him the object. She blew him a kiss and kept walking, not looking back, for she knew if she did that she would just run into his arms and never let him go. Bankotsu opened his hand, and there lying in middle of his palm, was a golden necklace, with a golden locket on the end. Inside there was a picture of Kagome sitting on the well, that she traveled through so offend.. Then on the other side was a saying carved into the locket.

"_As long as you keep this with you, so will I. I love you, and always will. I hope to see you again, soon. Think of me often, as I do of you!"_

Bankotsu clutched the necklace tight to him as a single tear escaped his eye.

"I promise Kagome, I will be back. And when I come back it will be the last. I wont ever leave you again, I will end this soon, once and for all."

Bankotsu put the necklace around his neck, and ran off in the opposite direction. He came upon Kagura sitting in a clearing in the forest outside Naraku' castle. He didn't want to waste time. And since Naraku told him to kill her, she must have her heart back in her body. He took Banryu and shoved it right through her chest. She gasped as her blood spattered across her face and her heart made it's last beat. Bankotsu pulled back his sword and kept running. In the year or so that he knew Naraku, he found out one thing. Naraku had his heart in the jar that always sat beside him in his room, if Bankotsu could get the jar, Naraku would be dead, and he would be free. Bankotsu busted through the door to Naraku's room moment later and approached him with a frightening sneer. Naraku's always calm expression stayed just that. Then Bankotsu raised his Banryu. But just as he was about to strike, one of Naraku's tentacles surrounded his neck, raising him onto the air. Naraku gave an evil chuckle, and squeezed his neck harder.

"Ah, Bankotsu? I see you killed Kagura. But now you come in here charging at me like dragon. What is the meaning of this, this rebellion?"

Bankotsu looked down at him with blurred vision.

"That… *moan* is none…. of your *moan* business, Naraku. I came here…. To kill you."

Naraku raised an eyebrow and raised him higher.

"Is that right, well would you trying to kill me, have anything to door with that god awful necklace around your neck?"

Bankotsu gasped and tucked the necklace inside his Haori. He pointed to the jar.

"No it doesn't, that necklace was something Jakotsu gave me. Now as long as I smash that jar, you'll be dead."

Naraku laughed at him and let a miasma creep out from his body. Bankotsu held his breath and kicked Naraku in the chin. He did a back flip off his body, after landing on the ground, Naraku came at him again but this time he threw his Banryu it went flying past Naraku ust as he came at him.

"Ha, is that the best you can do Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu wiped his mouth.

"Feh, don't underestimate me Naraku, look behind you, fool."

Naraku's normal emotionless face turned old and worn as he looked back, for the Halibut did not miss. It hit it's target spot on. The target was the jar, and now Naraku's heart (which is really Onigumo's heart) was pierced with Bankotsu's Banryu, oozing blood. Naraku looked back at him once more, and then his body turned dust. Bankotsu smirked and reclaimed his sword and then something else that he was pretty sure Kagome would love. He ran out of the caste towards Kagome, or where he hoped she would be. He ran across the same road where the two parted, he saw a small stream of smoke rising from the forest just to the left of the road. The practically flew over the trees and landed in front of the small girl. She was surprised, but before she knew it, she was brought up into a white hot kiss. Kagome kissed back for a minute, but then pushed back. Taking a breath of air.

"Bankotsu, wha, what are you doing back so soon?"

Bankotsu smiled and picked her up in his arms spinning her around. She wrapped her legs around him laughing as she did .

"He's gone Kagome. He's gone! I killed him, and I'm, never going back, ever! I'm staying here with you, forever!"

"Bankotsu, who's dead? Who'd you kill!"

Bankotsu pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, I killed Naraku. He's gone for good. I put my Banryu right through his heart. Oh, which reminds me."

Bankotsu set her down, gently, and pulled something out of his Haori. He handed her the object and smiled at her reaction.

"Oh my God! Bankotsu, the Sacred Jewel!?! I-I-I guess Naraku really is dead, but how?"

Bankotsu laughed holding up his huge sword.

"I threw my Banryu into the jar that held his heart. I knew it was there, cuz he told me. He asked why I had on your necklace, but I wouldn't tell him. I didn't want to put you in danger. But aren't you glad I killed him?"

Kagome's eye widened and she hugged Bankotsu again.

"Of course I am, I think I'm just in shock. I'm so happy, now you don't have to run away all the time to help Naraku. And I have the other shards ( just pretend that Kouga didn't have the jewel shards anymore. Please) and now we can make the jewel whole again. And then we can make a wish, we can wish that I won't change, that I'll live forever and then we can stay together forever. Wont that be great?"

Bankotsu smiled, and watched as Kagome combined her shards with the huge one that Naraku had. Then when the jewel was whole Kagome took Bankotsu's and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Sacred Jewel, I wish to stay as I am right now, forever. Not to age or to change. I wish to be immortal. Please grant my wish."

The jewel started to glow and it levitated into the air. Then it shot back into her body. Kagome felt herself grow stronger, and then that feeling stuck. Her body was frozen in time and her powers too. She would no longer have to worry, because now she had no worries. She was with the one she loved and would be like that for a very, very long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is my last chapter. i hoped you liked it. Please review. Oh, and also i will be writing another story with Kagome Kouga, so watch out for it. It will probably be up tomorrow. Thanx again!!


End file.
